My Hidden Mistake
by Pitbull Lover 1995
Summary: *Warning there is going to swearing. I don't own glee. I only own the plot.* For a year now I have been keeping a big secret for my love ones. Only few know about this secret. My name is Rachel Berry and this is the story about how my love ones found out about my year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

For a year now I have kept a big secret for my love ones. Only few know about this secret. My name is Rachel Berry and this is the story about how my love ones found out about my year old daughter.

So I'm now a junior in high school. My best friends who are like a sister to me are Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. We never really got along until Angela came. But enough of that for now. These start my first day of junior year.

I walked into McKinley early in the morning like always. There was not a lot of people there. The teachers just started to rolling in. I can't wait to see what is our glee assignment is for the first week of glee. I have sung but not as much as I would like to. I got to my locker to see my sisters standing there waiting for me.

"Rach. There you are." Brittany said giving me a hug.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said opening my locker and getting my books.

"Nothing much girl." Quinn said.

"The usual school day." Santana said.

"The sky you silly." Brittany said.

"Yes, Brittany the sky is up. I meant what is going on with your life." I said smiling now.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Nothing much." Brittany said.

"So how is your morning so far without her?" Quinn asked.

"A bit weird. My dads are watching her now. But when they have to head to work the babysitter will watch her until I get home." I said looking at them now.

"That's a good plan. If you need any help any time you know we are here." Quinn said and Santana and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I love playing with Angela. She is so cute." Brittany said.

"Brit. Quiet not everyone knows. We don't need the stocker creep to find out." I said now looking around the hallway.

"Don't worry Rachel. He won't find out. Your secret is safe with us." Quinn said.

"If he does find out. I will go all Limo High on his fro hoe ass." Santana said.

"Thanks San. But don't do a thing that will get you in trouble. I will need you here with me if people find out." I said.

"What are you embarrassed?" Quinn asked.

"No. I love having her. She is the best thing in my life. I'm just scared on how people will treat me and her. I already get looks and comments just outside of school." I said look at them and closing my locker.

"Yeah I bet. But if people find out. Just remember we are here and the glee club is here for you. And also the father." Quinn said.

"Does he even know?" Brittany asked.

"Kind of." I said.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Santana asked.

"Well... I did tell him when I first found out. But he thought I was lying and told me to leave him alone. So he really doesn't know but at the same time does know. I guess." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and I started to walk down the hallway. People still stared at us when we walk together. People always questioned. They don't get that we are friends now and that's not going to change. We walked into the glee room to meet up with everyone else. Quinn walked in first. Right behind her was Santana and Brittany. I stayed out in the hall for a minute.

"Rach. Are you coming?" Brittany asked.

"Be there in a minute. Have to check my phone." I told her as pulling my cell phone out because I felt it go off.

"Okay. Don't take long." She said.

"I won't B." I told her. Then she walked into the room leaving me in the hallway. I opened my phone and saw a text message. It was a picture from my daddy. I was a picture of my angel in a pretty sun dress. The text said,

"Morning Mommy. Have a great day at school. Love you. Your Angel." I smiled at the text and text him back saying,

"Morning My Angel. Be good for Grandpa, Papa, and Lisa. Love you." Then I heard someone calling my name so I turned around to see Finn coming up.

"Hey Finn. How are you?" I asked him.

"Hey Rachel. I'm good. Are you going in?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just had to text me dads something." I told him. Then we both walked into glee room to Tina and Mike sitting by each other holding hands, Kurt and Mercedes talking about I don't know what, Artie and Puck joking around, and Santana, Brittany, and Quinn talking to Rory. I already meet Rory. Brittany introduced me to him. He also now about Angela. He is staying at Brittany's house. I walked to take a seat by Quinn.

"Who's this?" Finn asked pointing at Rory.

"I'm Rory. I'm new here." Rory said with his Irish accent.

"He is staying with Britt. So we told him he is going to try out for glee." I said.

"Oh cool. Welcome to McKinley man." Finn said.

"Thanks." Rory said back.

"Don't worry Finn. We already introduced him to everyone. Except for you. Rory that is Finn." Brittany said.

"Okay now that's done. How was everyone summer?" Mike asked.

"My summer was great. Hanged out with Cedes for the summer." Kurt said.

"Me and my girls hanged out." Quinn said.

"Camp." Tina said.

"Football with the boys." Finn said.

"Football and job." Puck said.

"Rachel you are quiet over there. Usually you be the first to brag about your amazing summer." Kurt said looking at me all weirdly.

"He's right. What up Rach?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothings up. Just didn't have a big summer this time." I said.

"Yeah. We can tell. You didn't come to any of the parties I though." Puck said.

"I just had other things to do." I told them.

"Like what? We want to know what's up girl. You are like a secret walking." Mercedes said.

"Just family things. You know the boring ones and I couldn't get out of them." I said.

"Oh that's a drag. You could have lied and said you promised me you would help me clean my room." Puck said.

"Yeah. We all would have saved you from the boring family things. You should have text one of us." Kurt said.

"Thanks guys. But trust me I couldn't get out of it if I tried." I said glancing over to Quinn, Brittany, and Santana.

"Okay." They said looking at me weird. Luck for me the bell ringed and we all had to head to our first class.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking to my first class until Finn came run up behind me. He was calling my name but I was trying to ignore him. I know what he wants. He wants to talk about why I'm acting so strange. I hate that I don't have first block with Santana, Quinn, or Brittany. They would help me get him off my back. The he finally caught up with me.

"Rach. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask Finn." I said trying to get to class faster.

"You are just acting different. Did something happen over the summer?" He asked.

"No. Just a boring summer." I told him.

"Oh. Okay. If something is wrong you would tell me right?" He asked.

"Sure." I said hestitely.

"Okay. So do mind if I walk with you to your first class?" Finn asked.

"No go right head. Where are you heading?" I asked him.

"History. What about you?" He said.

"Same here." I told him putting on one of my best acting smiles on.

"Cool. So then we can walk together." He said.

"Yeah." I said. We walked the way talking about glee. He has a lot of great ideas for this year. I think this is going to be a great year and maybe we will go all the way to Nationals. I hope so that will be great. But I just realize its going to be harder to travel now.

"Hey Berry." Puck said.

"Hey Noah." I said.

"Oh hey Puck." Finn asked sounding upset.

"Where are you heading?" Puck said.

"History with Finn." I said.

"Really. Same here." Puck said.

"Then do you want to walk with us." I said.

"Sure Berry." He said. Finn,Puck, and me walked to history class. When we got there Puck went all the to the back and Finn went to in the middle of the class room. I went to the back to sit by Puck. Only because I know Finn would try to secretly ask me questions and try to find out what's up. I saw look upset. But he has to realize that I don't have to sit by him. We are not dating.

"So Berry wants to sit by Puckzila." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh be quiet Noah. I'm sitting back here so you don't fall asleep." I told him. But that was a lie. I realize since Angela came I got better with my lies.

"Oh okay whatever you say Berry." He said. The class started and I was taking notes. Then a piece of paper came on my desk. I looked up from my notebook and looked around. Noah was motioning me to open the note.

_I know I have no right to ask. But whats up? ~ NP_

_ Nothing. Why is everyone think something is wrong? ~ RB_

_ Because you are acting really different and not like the Berry I know. ~ NP_

_ I not different. I'm the same Rachel that you know. ~ RB_

_ Then tell me the truth. What happened this summer that you won't tell no one. ~ NP_

_ Nothing happened. Just a summer Noah. ~ RB_

_ It wasn't just a summer. Why won't you tell me? I thought you trust me. ~ NP_

_ I do trust you. But there was nothing to say. And you have changed too. ~ RB_

_ For the good. After Beth I don't want to be the same guy. I want to be with a girl because they want to be with not because of everything else. ~NP_

_ I know you do. But you haven't proven to me that you changed for the good. I see the same Noah Puckerman that was in the past. ~ RB_

_ Are you talking about that day you and me hooked up? Because if you are I will prove you that I'm not that guy any more. ~ NP_

Then the bell rang and class was over. I gave Noah a look and walked away. I walked out to the hallway to find one of the girls. I can't put up with Noah or Finn right now. I was walking until…..


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry that it is short. I have a writers block. But here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

I was walking until I saw Jacob Ben Israel waiting for her at her locker. I saw him and try to run but to later he saw me. I froze in my place. He came up to me and started to question me.

"Rachel. Is it true that you are hiding something big?" He asked.

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions." I said.

"So it is true. What is your secret?" He asked.

"I'm telling you nothing." I told him. I try to push him out of my way but he won't move. Then Santana came over to me.

"Leave her alone Fro Ho." Santana said.

"Or what." He said a bit shaking.

"I'm going to go all Limo High on your sorry ass." Santana said now stepping in front of me. He looked at her then looked at me. The next thing I know he was running down the hallway scared out of his mind. All I could do is laugh. I looked at her and smiled. She looked at me and laughed with me.

"Thanks San." I said to her walking with her to our second block.

"No problem Rachel. You know I'm always here for you. So how was your first block." She asked me.

"Okay. I guess. I have both Finn and Noah in my first block." I told her.

"Oh. How was that?" She asked me.

"It was okay. Me and Noah passed a note back and forth to each other." I told her and showed her the note.

"Wow. So everyone knows something is up. But they won't leave you alone about it." She said.

"Yeah. Let's get to math before we are late." I said to her.

"Yeah. Come on." She said. We walked and talked about the note. We got to math and saw Kurt walking in. Great another glee member to question me.

"Hey Kurt." Santana said.

"Hey Rachel and Santana. Looks like we have math together." He said.

"Yeah. It looks like it." I said. Then I went to take a seat near the back of the room. Santana sat on my left side. Then Kurt sat on my right side. I looked at them both and smiled. The teacher came in and started class. We were taking notes. Math felt like it was going on forever. Then the bell rang and we left. Then I said good-bye to Kurt and Santana. Then headed to English.

* * *

What do you think?

Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please comment, follow, favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Readers. Sorry for the long wait. But here you go.

* * *

It is now the end of the day. I found out that in my English class I have Rory, Artie, and Joe. They didn't ask me anything. Also for Science I have Brittany, Mike, and Sam. Brittany stayed by me the whole time. Sam and Mike asked me few questions. Then it was lunch with them all and let me tell you this they ask a lot of questions. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt are in my gym class. My sixth block is glee with them all. After glee I get a free block with my Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Lastly it is activity block and I tried to be alone in that block. I'm kind of happy I don't have glee after school today. I get to go home to my angel.

I was walking to my car when someone called my name. I turned around to see the one person I really didn't want to talk to right now. It was Noah Puckerman.

"Berry. Wait up!" Noah said running up to me.

"Yes Noah." I said looking at my watch.

"What have a hot date? I just want to see if you want to hang." He said.

"Sorry can't hang out today. I'm busy and no affiance. I really have to go. Bye. Talk to you later." I said hurrying into my car and driving out of the parking lot.

I finally got home to my angel. I walked up to the door and opened it. I see Lisa playing with Angela. I smiled seeing them.

"Hey Lisa. How was she?" I asked taking off my shoes.

"She was great like always." She said getting up from the spot she was sitting.

"Here's your payment for this week." I said giving her the money. I always pay her on Fridays.

"How was your first day of school? Why did they put it on a Friday?" She asked me handing me Angela.

"It was okay. All of my friends asked me a lot of questions. Also they know something is up. I don't know why they put the first day on a Friday." I said holding my angel. Lisa put her shoes on and took the money. She said bye to me and Angela. She got into her car and left. I shut the door and went to play with my bundle of joy.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. Please comment, follow, favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on the floor holding my angel. We were watching Sesame Street. I was singing the songs to her. She was staring at the TV like it was something different. I thought it was so cute. Time went by fast.

I looked at the time and it was time for Angela to eat. She was getting bit mad. I picked her up and I went into the kitchen to get her food. I put her in her seat to feed her. I got her pears and corn. When I feed her she always gets so dirty. It is cute.

I heard the door open. My dads must be home.

"Hey." I yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey." My dads said in unison.

"How are you?" Dad asked me.

"I'm good. How was work?" I asked them. I got done feeding Angela and started to clean her up.

"Good. Helped out a lot of people today." Daddy said.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"It was good. But the glee club started to question and wonder." I told them will taking Angela out of her seat. I was holding her now.

"Really like what" Dad asked.

"Yeah. They asked about my summer and why I didn't go to any parties of theirs." I told them.

"Oh. Okay." Daddy said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to the living room and do some homework." I told them and took Angela with me. I put her in her swing I have for her. I got my homework out.

It took me about half hour to get my homework done. Then I saw what time it was. It was time to get clean. I took Angela out of her swing. I took her upstairs to my room. I cleaned her up and put her in some cute pajamas with flowers on it. I took her downstairs. I sat on the couch with her. Then I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the time. It was six o'clock at night.

"Who is at the door at this time?" I said to myself. I handed Angela off to my dad. I walked to the window first to peck out to see who it is before answering the door. I looked out to see a truck at the curd and to see…..


	7. Chapter 7

I looked out to see a truck at the curd and to see Puck standing the on my porch. I turned around to my fathers and looked shocked.

"Who is at the door?" My daddy asked me.

"It's Puck." I said shocked.

"Go answer the door and talk to him." My daddy said.

"Go." My fathers said at the same time. Angela just looked at the T.V. with the cutest smile. I walked to the door. I opened it a little bit. I only poked my head out of the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We need to talk." Puck said. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see my dad stand there. He whispered in my ear telling me its time to put Angela down and if he wants him to her to bed. I tell him no. I turned around to tell Puck,

"I will be right back." Then I shut the door.

I walked over to my fathers who was holding Angela. I took her upstairs and took her to her room. I open the door and turned on a small lamp. I put her in her crib and grabbed the baby monitor. I headed back downstairs. I handed my fathers the monitor. I went outside.

"Sorry about that." I said shutting the door quietly behind me.

"It's cool." Puck said.

"So what did you want to talk about? Why didn't you call me instead?" I asked.

"This is something I don't want to talk on the phone. It something I want to say in person." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know something is wrong." He looked at me. " What is wrong?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said. I didn't know how cool it is out tonight. I wish I grabbed a jacket or sweater.

"Are you cold?" He said.

"No. I'm fine." I said holding holding my arms close to my chest. He looked at me and took his jacket off. He put the jacket on me. " Thanks."

"No problem." He said.

"So…." I said.

"So. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because nothing is wrong." I said.

"Really. I know you. I know when something is wrong with you." He said.

"Well a lot happened and I changed. So you don't know me. So Good night Noah." I said. I opened the door and went inside. I shut the door on his face. I looked out the window and watch him go. Then I got the monitor from my father and I went to bed. I just remember I still has his jacket.


End file.
